


Shower Time

by thelordofstarsanddreams



Series: A Tale of Modern Times [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiny, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Living Together, Modern Era, Showers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordofstarsanddreams/pseuds/thelordofstarsanddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azriel tries to get ready for work, Morrigan insists on spending hours in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> A second prompt in the Modern AU series. I've definitely written more Moriel than I ever expected to but I really love them. No smut in this one, just a little teasing. But there's time for that.

“Mor, I’m serious, if you don’t hurry up I’m going to be late for work.”

It had been almost three months to the day since they’d moved in together. Their little apartment while not big in size, had quickly become a home. Not that many were surprised. Morrigan and Azriel had known each other for over ten years, since they were teenagers and Rhysand had introduced his irritating cousin to his group of friends. Though it had ultimately taken eight of those years for the pair to finally get together as a couple. Now, living together, they were happy, everything was running smoothly.

Well, almost everything.

The bathroom situation was the only issue.

Azriel was quick, almost regimented in his morning routine. It meant little room for error and less chance of being late to work. Though given his boss was his best friend, tardiness wasn’t exactly a problem.

But Az was strict with himself. As he had always been.

Mor was another story.

Many would call her vain, she preferred the term particular.

The woman was considerate when it came to her appearance, liking to take time with her hair and make up, choosing each outfit she wore carefully to complement the beauty which radiated from her naturally.

Azriel didn’t entirely understand it. He’d seen the woman fresh out of bed, with no make up and a hair brush stuck in her curls, but he still believed her to be the most perfect creature he’d ever seen.

That wasn’t enough to stop Mor from spending three hours in the bathroom every morning, putting herself together.

“Mor, come on.”

Another persistent knock of a fist against the door and Az waited for a response which came in the form of the lock clicking.

When the door swung open, Mor was on the other side, wrapped in a towel, though there was no sign of her having been near water, and Az gave a disgruntled sigh. “How have you not even been in the shower yet?” The man muttered, his voice low and only vaguely annoyed as his girlfriend offered up her most charming smile. The kind which stopped many a person in their tracks.

“I was tweezing. It takes time,” The woman insisted, sweeping back into the bathroom in a flurry of blond hair, Azriel following after her, not giving her the chance to shut the door again, otherwise he’d never get showered.

“Well, don’t let me interrupt,” Crossing to the shower, Az moved to switch the shower on, letting the water run and heat as he pushed his dark strands of messy hair from his eyes. Mor’s soft hums filled his ears as she perched herself on the edge of the bathroom counter top, gaze trained shamelessly on him.

With no shirt on, and the low hanging pants he wore to bed trailing low on his hips, Az was always a sight Morrigan was happy to admire. Even with the scars of the old burns which crept up his arms and part way across his shoulders and chest, to her, he was beautiful, and she loved every part of him, even when he struggled to love himself.

“You’re staring,” Az grumbled, easing down his pants and kicking them away as he stepped into the stream of water, closing over the frosted glass door. Even with the water and misted barricade, Mor could still make out that tempting tanned figure of her partner. Yes, he was set on not being late as always, but her cousin wouldn’t mind that much.

With the smirk of a temptress, Mor slid off the counter top, undoing her towel and letting it fall to the floor as she approached to the shower, easing the door open to slip in along side Az, the warm hit of the water drumming against her skin and soaking her lengthy blond hair. She was well aware that the man could get showered and dressed within the space of ten minutes, which was exactly why she was acting quickly.

“Are you mad at me?” The tone in her voice was highly put on, laced with sweet, soft innocence, a pout he couldn’t see pursing her full lips as she wrapped her arms around his strong waist, pressing herself against his back.

Mor felt the chuckle rattle deep within his chest, heard it resonate from her spot nestled against his back. “No, I’m not mad,” While the words were soft and dismissive, Mor knew they were honest. Az wasn’t a man of big speeches. And if he was mad, it was easy to tell.

Pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder, the woman drew back, reaching over to grab the wash cloth and bar of soap, lathering up the fabric before she began to wash the man’s back, humming softly as she did so. Morrigan never treated his body any differently, never flinched from the angry scars which ended in long streaks at his shoulder blades. In fact, she’d always teased that his back looked like he’d had wings ripped from him.

Her angel.

Mor’s soft singing continued as she looped her arms under Az’s arms, trailing the cloth over his chest, down along his chiseled middle, enjoying the defined ridges of his muscles, slipping lower with seeming innocence, though just as her fingers and the edge of the fabric traced the length of hair which dipped to the lowest part of his pelvis, her hand was stopped and within the blink of an eye, Mor found herself pinned against the shower wall.

A charming laugh spilled from her as she dropped the cloth to slip her arms around Azriel’s neck, meeting his darkened gaze.

“You need to behave,” He growled, his voice a low rumble which rattled through her, the smirk which danced on her lips promising that she had no intention of being good.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Reaching up, Mor brushed the strands of dark hair from Az’s eyes, admiring the way the water dripped along his jaw and down his neck. Leaning up on her tip toes, she pressed her lips to his, drawing him into a kiss that even he was happy to indulge in for a few lingering moments.

When they pulled back, a low sigh rattled from Azriel as he dropped his head to pepper kisses along Mor’s wet neck, nipping gently at her collar bone until soft moans were building in her throat.

“You see, if you had let me in here a little earlier we could continue, but given I have work,” Smirking, Az pulled back, pausing only to press a quick kiss to Mor’s forehead before skirting out of her reach as she grabbed for him, slipping out of the shower to wrap a towel around his waist.

“You are such a prick.”

“Maybe you won’t take so long in the bathroom next time.”

“Go to work!”

Azriel narrowly missed the bar of soap which came flying over the top of the shower and went sliding across the floor, a loud, echoing laugh spilling easily from the man as he padded into their bedroom to get ready for the day, as Mor settled back under the stream of water.

Somethings were definitely worth being a little late for.


End file.
